I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to light sockets for vanity lights and, in particular, to a faceplate configuration receiving a light socket which simplifies assembly of the vanity light set.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Banks of vanity lights have become popular means of illuminating bath areas. A plurality of lights are mounted to a faceplate which encloses an electrical box housing the electrical wiring. The sockets mounted to the faceplate are positioned perpendicular to the plate thereby retaining the light bulb in a horizontal position substantially perpendicular to the bathroom wall. The socket may be mounted to the faceplate in any number of well-known manners. However, such prior known methods are very labor intensive adding considerably to the cost of manufacturing. Additionally, such prior known assemblies may not allow for mounting of a variety of aesthetic faceplates depending upon the desired finish of the assembled light bar.